bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Encore - Prologue and Chapter 1
Some words before we start Just because I have some things to say, alright? So, today I, despite being a hopeless, puny girl struggling with everything art and literature, decided to start a new fanfic that doesn't have anything to do with Bloons. No, really! No popping, no wars, no tracks, no hating on blimps, no ominous bloon-ish evil mastermind. Then why is it even here, you ask? The answer is simple: It's set in the same universe as Eternal Wars. A short time after everything in Eternal Wars has been resolved, in fact! (So you may see some spoilers here and there if you're still looking forward to more Eternal Wars...) But wait! If it's not about the war between bloons and monkeys then what the hell can it be about?! Well, to be straight, it's... just a musical fanfic. Yeah, so I was obviously way too obsessed with K-On! and Love Live! there, but anyway, I just suddenly feel the urge to write a slice-of-life anime about a monkey (though the word "monkey" doesn't mean much in the Eternal Wars universe, really) music band even though I know only a very few of you will be interested in something like this. So, if you are looking for some adventure or combat, or maybe political debates and ideas on meanings of nations (?!), go read something else. Eternal Wars, maybe, so I can be happy, haha. Prologue 'August 15th, 2014' 'Grand Attopia Palace, 3:00 PM' Aria: Meh, I'm so bored... Genesis Bloon: What is it that has bored you again, my little princess? Aria: There's nothing too interesting going on... Especially, you know, hardly anyone likes and actively participate in creating good modern music... Like, you know, nobody wants to form a band and create songs with me, except for Spica... Sean: But isn't that just because you suck? Aria: Ah shut up! *slaps Sean in the face* Sean: OW! What was that for?! Kohaku: Obvious reasons. Spica: But my sister doesn't suck... Random Bloons: But my princess, we'll always be by your side! We will do anything to make you happy, because your cute face looks less cute when sad and... uhm... Yeah, so we.. Aria: Can anyone of you play an instrument? All the bloons then point their heads down in embarassment. Aria: Che... Spica: Well, I have an idea then! Aria: Yes, sister? Spica: Why don't we contact Phoenicia and ask her to host a global musical tournament on behalf of Celestia? Seeing how big they are, they can easily do that! And then, you can ask to work with the winners to make more music? Aria: That'd be fantastic, sister! But how did you suddenly come up with that? Spica: Well, I got that idea from listening to that alien up there spitting out bovine-animals'-by-product! Spica says so as she points toward the sky in the palace's garden, and when Aria looks up there, she sees an "ominous" UFO shooting colorful strobe lights everywhere, with a gigantic disco ball at its center. Aria: ...-____________- I guess I still haven't seen enough weird things... Meanwhile, the alien inside the UFO says through the saucer's megaphones: ???: Greetings puny... Erm... damn, I can't say "humans", and here I thought I could finally say that line like all those badass villains! "Monkeys"? Nah, there are two intelligent races down there, ehh... wait a sec, guys! Let me think of a way to generalize you guys first and then.. Aria: JUST SAY WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO SAY ALREADY!!! Spica: A...Aria? Aria: S...sorry, I'm blue today. ???: EEK! Ok then! I'm Hayek Wooargh, and if you Meta Planet-ings don't host a global musical tournament just because I like it I'll just destroy the world for no reasons at all! Spica: See? Aria: WTF?! Where the heck did you come from? ???: Hey, Meta just sent me here so this fanfic has a reason to start! Aria: *sigh* Really... only if that derp of an author gets any better at this... ...Ouch. Spica: Ok, then! *opens phone* Ms. Phoenicia, I have a request... Chapter 1: Towards a Bright Future 'September 20th, 2014' 'Amagaku High School, 8:00 AM' It's yet another Saturday-morning-where-the-students-have-to-go-to-school-anyway., and Hitomi once again goes to school with a frown on her face and an electric guitar on her back. But today, that guitar is not for playing. It's for sale. She's had enough of the music club and its audience. No one ever appreciates her. She's good, she knows it. But wherever she goes, there's always someone better than her at it nearby stealing all the love. It's no use. Too many people play the guitar, it's hopeless. She can play, but she can never get the spotlight. And then someone said her voice was annoying, which was the spilling drop. Enough teeth-grinding, today she'll end it once and for all! She plans to resign from the Music Club, then sell this guitar for good so she can finally be free. But she wonders where should she go next. Literature Club, maybe? However, she's then distracted from the thoughts by a large crowd standing before a large poster near the school gate. Being curious as she is (and seriously, who isn't, seeing something like that), she then takes a look just to see what happened. And there she sees this written on the poster: CELESTIA IDOL GROUP HAPPILY ANNOUNCES THE FIRST "ENCORE" GLOBAL MUSICAL TOURNAMENT! Pass 10 gradually harder and more intense rounds of themed musical challenges, each with a Celestia member overseeing the contest and giving you the tasks! We won't reveal anything about that last round though~! At the end of each round, there'll be a Showdown Stage where you and your group has to complete a challenge personally given by the round's overseer with other certified groups, and only the groups which can pass said challenge can advance to the next round! Can you keep it up until the final Encore Stage and win $10,000,000 for your team together with a professional record deal and a special offer from Celestia? Come, every aspiring young artists in the world is invited! Just sign up and see more details at http://celestiamusika.com/encore (Meta's note: this site doesn't really exist) or contact your contest announcer! Registration dates are from September 20th - 30th, and the first round will begin in October 4th! We hope to see you soon! Hitomi: Che... Just as Hitomi is quietly moving away, her energetic best friend Himawari approaches her from behind. Himawari: HEY! Hitomi-chan! That sure sounds like fun! Wanna try? Hitomi: ...No, Thank You! Himawari: Awww, but you've always been interested in things like this! See? You just made a reference yourself! Should we go? Should we go? Pretty please? *puppy eyes* Hitomi: Look, leave me alone! I'm planning to QUIT music, ok?! Himawari: *shocked* W...what did you say?! (Opening Theme) ...Ok, I need to learn how to make a real OP sequence some time... (Continued) 'Amagaku High School, 9:30 AM (recess)' Himawari: *approaches Hitomi and slams her table with all her force* WHAT THE FUNNILY SADISTIC OCCURENCE?!!! Hitomi: I've had enough, Himawari... Himawari: B...but, you just want to abandon everything you've done like that? After.. Hitomi: What gives? I have other skills, I'm fine. Himawari: Really? Even if you know better than anyone else that music is the best of your skills?! Even when.. Hitomi: There are better ones out there, Himawari... Himawari: *cries* EVEN WHEN I'VE LEARNT TO DRUM JUST FOR YOU?!!! Hitomi: W... ... ... what did you just say?! Himawari: I wanted to be with you, Hitomi-chan... You said you've never gotten the spotlight, you said you were so alone when you play... Hitomi: ... Che... Himawari: So I wanted to form a band with you! Even though I didn't know anything about music, nothing about managing a band, either... but I tried. I just thought if I can at least play something I can slowly form a band around you... I was just planning to ask to enter the Music Club to practice with you and yet... Hitomi: Hima-chan... Himawari: Look, don't do this, Hitomi-chan! You can still start over! We can still form a band and.. Hitomi: WHAT KIND OF BAND CAN WORK WITH JUST A GUITARIST AND A DRUMMER?!!! PLUS YOU AREN'T EVEN GOOD AT THE DRUMS YET ANYWAY! WHAT GIVES?! Himawari: H...Hitomi-chan...?! *slaps Hitomi* *cries* THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! FINE! QUIT! ROT INTO OBSCURITY LIKE A TOTALLY UNSKILLED NEET B**CH!!! *runs away while crying* As Himawari runs away and Hitomi points her head down in despair, a tall girl with long black hair and cold, sharp eyes behind glasses approaches Hitomi from behind and pats her shoulder, then closes her eyes and sighs. She then proceeds to keep walking, but Hitomi stops her. Hitomi: What does that mean? The girl then stops and turns back and sits next to Hitomi. ???: Well, I understand how you feel. Kind of. Hitomi: Really? ???: I want someone to appreciate my musical skills too, I don't want to be alone when playing, also... Hitomi: Oh? ???: I'm a keyboardist... ... And everywhere I've been to, they treat the keyboard like trash. People keeps comparing it to the piano and commenting on how it's much inferior without ever knowing even just a small portion of what a good keyboard can do! It ticks me off! Hitomi: I see... ???: And then, since I'm not good with the piano, no one wanted me to play, and in the end I was always left to play by myself. And even then, I'm often interrupted by some rude people asking me to stop to make way for the pianists... Hitomi: Oh... But I thought you can always join a band if you play the keyboard? You know? Modern music? ???: That's exactly where the problem lies. I couldn't find a band! Hitomi: ... ???: Every band I've met have either gotten their own keyboardist or said they'd do well without a keyboardist. Who needs a keyboard? They said... What a child's toy, they said... *sniff* So in the end, I can't find anyone to play with, luckily the keyboard is something you can play alone, but still, some things just work better with a team... Hitomi: Is that so...? Then that means... ???: Yes, I want to form a band with someone myself instead of trying to search for existing bands to enter! Hitomi: ...So, you want to... ???: Form a band with you, yes. Hitomi: ...Sorry, but I have no plan to continue pursuing music at this stage... By the way, Otomahou HItomi from class 2-B. *gives hand* ???: *shakes hand* Odamizu Shinjuu, class 2-A. Still, if you ever change your mind, and I think you will and you should, just contact me. The school bell then rings, and Shinjuu and Hitomi each returns to their respective classrooms. As Hitomi enters her classroom, she can notice that Himawari just keeps pouting and refusing to look at her, so she just sits on her seat and sighs, thinking about the whole problem. Afterschool, at club time, Hitomi then walks to the Music Club room alongside Himawari, with her hands holding a resignation request. Himawari: ...are you seriously going to do this, Hitomi-chan? Hitomi: ...I don't know, perhaps... Himawari: *sigh* Please just don't... Hitomi and her friend then enter the room. The first thing that they can see is large crowd registering for the Encore tournament at the manager's table. Shinjuu is already waiting there, quietly leaning on the wall on the right of the table. Hitomi, with her resignation request, approaches Shinjuu, standing near the manager's table. Shinjuu: So, what do you.. Hitomi then shows Shinjuu her resignation request Shinjuu: I see... *points her head down in disappointment* Himawari: Hitomi-chan... Then, Hitomi, while still holding the paper to show it to Shinjuu, suddenly tears it in half, much to Shinjuu's and Himawari's surprise and joy. Shinjuu: H...Hitomi... *slowly raises head towards Hitomi* Himawari: *overjoyed* HITOMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAANN!!! I knew you would never quit! *glomps Hitomi* Hitomi: Well, I guess,... I can take a second chance with you guys... after all I can always resign later if I want to. Himawari: Moooouuu... please don't say such thing! Shinjuu: Hmph... *smiles* Hitomi: Well then! An event this big cannot be missed! Let's go sign ourselves up! Himawari: YAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!! Shinjuu: Wait a sec! Hitomi: Yes? Shinjuu: We're registering as a band, right? Hitomi: Yes,... of course! And? Shinjuu: Are we really fine without a bassist? Hitomi: W...well... no, but since a keyboard can also replace a bass in some occasions, I guess we'll have to live with it now... Himawari: *sigh* ???: A...anou... *pokes Hitomi* The newly formed band then turns their head to find a little, short kouhai (underclassman/woman) nervously poking Hitomi Hitomi: Yes? ???: A...anou... Greetings, I'm... Hirokai Kane from class 1-C... I'm... I'm a new transfer student, so... is there any band left I can join? I don't know anyone here and my instrument is not made to play alone... Hitomi, Himawari and Shinjuu look at one another, then Hitomi asks her: Hitomi: And what instrument do you play? Kane: I'm a bassist... s...still a novice though... *nervously make her fingers poke each other* Himawari: Then you can always join us if you want! We're also in need of a bassist! Kane: R...really? Can I? Himawari: Of course, let's go! Kane: O...ok then, I'll join you. Thank you very much th...then... *poke her fingers while making a cute, nervous childish face* Himawari: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!! *catface* Hitomi: Ok then, now let's register ourselves! Shinjuu: Wait! And the band name? Hitomi: Don't worry, I've got one. I'm sure you will like it. You can hit me and change the name later if you don't like, though! Shinjuu: O...ok then... (why am I not at ease at all about this?!) Club Manager: Ok then, Hitomi, so you want to register for the Encore contest? Hitomi: Yes, sensei! Club Manager: Ok then! So... solo, band or idol group? Hitomi: Band, sensei! Club Manager: Number of members? Hitomi: 4, sensei! Club Manager: '''Names and positions? '''Hitomi: Etou... Otomahou Hitomi - guitarist, Taiyouda Himawari - drummer, Odamizu Shinjuu - keyboardist and Hirokai Kane - bassist, sensei! Club Manager: Band name? Hitomi: That'd be Light.Spot, sensei! Club Manager: Light.Spot? Hm, nice name! Ok then, your registration has been completed! Before to work on your performances when the contest begins! Hitomi: Sensei, doumo arigatou gozaimashita (thank you very much)! Suddenly, Shinjuu hits Hitomi's head from behind. Hitomi: OUCH! What was that for?! Shinjuu: I didn't like that name! Hitomi: Whhhyyyyyyy~?! *cries* Shinjuu: *touches her glasses* It doesn't sound grand! Hitomi: Ehhhhh`.... *annakaface* Himawari: Fufufu~... but still, I think that's a really meaningful name! Hitomi-chan has always been good with names! We have 2 beginners and 2 members who almost quitted,... so this band is like a hope spot, a light spot for us to move forward! Am I right, Hitomi-chan? Hitomi: That's right! That's what I thought when I came up with the name, too! Kane: I'm fine with it, also! *smiles! Himawari: Ok then! 3 over 1 nyaa~! Shinjuu: *sighs* *smiles* Fine, fine! Hitomi: Ok then! We'll start practicing on Monday! Meanwhile, we'll need to find a room to practice it since this clubroom is already too crowded... Also, Hima-chan, I think you'll need to buy another drumkit to place it in school aside from your home drumkit, you know... Of course we'll fund it together, though! Himawari: H...Hai! Hitomi: Alright then, towards Encore Stage we go! For the love of music! *raises hand* Himawari: *puts hand on Hitomi's hand* For our new band's harmony and friendship! Kane: *does the same* For everyone's enjoyment! Shinjuu: *puts hand on the others' hands* For the money! Hitomi, Himawari & Kane: ........... Shinjuu: ...What?! Hitomi: Alright, WASSHOI! Himawari, Kane & Shinjuu: OIIII! '--CHAPTER 1 END--' (Ending Theme) ...and I will also need to learn how to make animations in order to make an ED sequence, too... Profiles Unlocked! *'Bloon Princess Aria' **'Class:' Harpist **'Level:' Grandmaster (9) **Aria is the younger princess of the former Bloons Empire, and as of now is seen as younger daughter of co-ruler Genesis Bloon of Grand Attopia! She's very well-loved by her race as she tends to be cute and gentle, but she can also be very harsh when sad or upset! She's always been musically endowed and is a master harpist, and she's trying to find people good enough to compose music with her! *'Otomahou Hitomi (Age: 17)' **'Class:' Guitarist **'Level:' Advanced (4) **'Favored Instrument:' Fender Squier Telecaster **Hitomi is a struggling high school guitarist born in a family with guitar tradition, and thus she, while still be good, always find someone better at the guitar than her everywhere, and she can never get attention, which greatly demotivated her on her music career. Thus, she planned to quit, but is then held back by Himawari and her newfound friend Shinjuu. *'Taiyouda Himawari (Age: 17)' **'Class:' Drummer **'Level:' Beginner (1) **'Favored Instrument:' Yamaha DTX562K **Himawari is the childish, happy-go-lucky best friend of Hitomi who always cares for her friends more than most. She originally didn't pursue music, but started learning how to drum in order to accompany Hitomi so she's less lonely when she's playing. *'Odamizu Shinjuu (Age: 17)' **'Class:' Keyboardist **'Level:' Advanced (4) **'Favored Instrument:' Yamaha S750 **Shinjuu, like Hitomi, has always had to play alone and never received much attention since she grew up and lived in an area where people are either really into classical music or doesn't really care about "uncommon" musical instruments at all. And thus, as a keyboardist, she's always rejected since her keyboard is always considered inferior to pianos, and nobody around her appreciated the potentials of the keyboard. *'Hirokai Kane (Age: 16)' **'Class:' Bassist **'Level:' Novice (2) **'Favored Instrument:' Epiphone Thunderbird IV **Not much is known about Kane yet. She's a transfer student and is the only 10th-grader in the group where as the others are 11th-graders. Even for her age, she's very small and shy, and is also a novice bassist trying to find a band to join. Next Chapter Preview Announcer: We're happy to announce that the Encore tournament has officially begin with the first round, Passage of Time, hosted by the costume designer of Celestia! Himawari: Eh? B...bands? How can a song have bands?! Shinjuu: Ah, those are difficulty bands! I heard that you'll have to complete songs with really high ones on the late rounds! Himawari: This one is too hard, I can't make it! Hitomi: C'mon! We have to do something! Let's just practice from the ground up, we can't afford to lose right at the beginning like this! Himawari: Mou... truly I can never do as well as in that demo... Please stay tuned for the next chapter, On the Move! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Encore